


Juno Steals My Heart [fanmix]

by the_interuniversal_geometer



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fanmix, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interuniversal_geometer/pseuds/the_interuniversal_geometer
Summary: A fanmix charting the relationship of Juno and Peter through the first season.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Juno Steals My Heart [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowshus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/gifts).



> This playlist contains 26 songs and is in chronological order, from the Murderous Mask to the Final Resting Place.

[[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/67al7cCfx0gZ4CkTXgWQsT?si=vjkzobWiSqqxxpoZTzPvnw)/[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLQ78ZXx7-hmPeDuKMljXdahwa32P21LW)]

[**Private Investigator** // Graham De Wilde](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_IImfpAIcI)  
[**Femme Fatale** // Perturbation, Highway Superstar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCUnPxRq2qM)  
[**Whodunit?** // Rutgers Wind Ensemble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQMTBRy_juA)  
[**Mr Magpie** // The Electric Swing Circus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ln7nG4szHQ8)  
[**You’re A Cad** // the bird and the bee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iech1wJgWQE)  
[**I Fall In Love Too Easily** // Chet Baker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zrSoHgAAWo)  
[**Spy Vs. Spy** // Combustible Edison](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKa2jzxyH9g)  
[**Bad For Business** // Heather Rigdon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j91NeLGnxFM)  
[**That Man** // Caro Emerald](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFA6dEwWOb4)  
[**Red Stilettos** // Annella](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCKsK7rVRcY)  
[**Black Dahlia** // Bob Belden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4RRj2sFcQQ)  
[**Duke’s Last Soliloquy** // Dizzy Gillespie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tlxi1KJ8F0E)  
[**Ganef** // Vagabond Opera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQE15DdCDqA)  
[**Put Me in Drive** // Kumiho](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18WzjLjn2Tk)  
[**Out of time** // Dimaa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxgUF0RLpX8)  
[**Dark Doo Wop** // MS MR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77ZwHQI3J40)  
[**Constant Fear** // Bohren & Der Club Of Gore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLEb0PPsWWg)  
[**You Know I’m No Good** // Amy Winehouse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-I2s5zRbHg)  
[**Bad Boy Good Man** // Tape Five, Henrik Wager](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQlHQw-DM9U)  
[**Farewell Kabarista** // Vagabond Opera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDJcr3vnB-g)  
[**Kiss Me** // Pomplamoose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bm2TceEwbak)  
[**Fools in Love** // Inara George](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9RGsB06qGg)  
[**Always Say Goodbye** // Charlie Haden Quartet West](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WacZLqZlKw)  
[**Caught Out In The Rain** // Beth Hart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DuDhiHSksaA)  
[**You’ll Miss Me When I’m Gone** // Jay-Jay Johanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ll_sua3pB5w)  
[**Gumshoe Blues** // Paul Pritchard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQHCK9Okzeo)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get this down from 30 to 25 so I took off seven songs...and then added three more! 
> 
> Here are the annotations for the playlist:
> 
> The first two songs, “Private Investigator” and “Femme Fatale”, introduce Juno and Peter.
> 
> The third song, “Whodunit?”, introduces a question that is answered by the next two songs, which form the phrase: “Mr Magpie, You’re A Cad”.
> 
> After that is “I Fall In Love Too Easily”, which is both of them falling in love too easily. After all, Peter just gave away his name, his entire identity, to a man he just met. Juno, too, has just fallen too hard and too fast for a thief he just met.
> 
> “Spy Vs. Spy” is Peter and Juno chasing after each other.
> 
> The next song is Peter completely disrupting Juno’s case for Valles Vicky, proving that Peter is pretty “Bad for Business”.
> 
> The next two songs are during the poker game with Engstrom. Peter is obviously “That Man” and I imagine Juno as wearing “Red Stilettos” and bright red lipstick during the poker game as well.
> 
> The following two songs are also based around the poker game. You have Juno: Dahlia, and Peter: Duke. This poker game is also “Duke’s Last Soliloquy”, as I doubt that Peter reuses aliases.
> 
> “Ganef” means thief in Yiddish and is a particularly apt. This is one song T think just fits Juno and Peter so well but in this specific instance it’s referring to Peter stealing the Ruby 7.
> 
> “Put Me in Drive” refers both to Peter and Juno riding in the ruby 7 and their adventures on the Train From Nowhere.
> 
> Juno and Peter are then “Out of Time” when they are captured by Miasma.
> 
> “Dark Doo Wop” and “Constant Fear” both represent Peter and Juno being imprisoned and tortured by Miasma.
> 
> “You Know I’m No Good” is Peter telling Juno that he’s done terrible, unforgivable things and “Bad Boy Good Man” is Juno telling Peter that while he may have done bad things he’s truly a good man.
> 
> “Farewell Kabarista” is a song about two people escaping East Germany. I thought it was pretty apt as I sort of think of Miasma as a puppeteer who has been pulling the strings of the entire season, and her setting off the bomb is a kind of final act, the last number of a kabarista who will never sing again. The end of the song also includes two people escaping from truly awful circumstances, which is also pretty fitting.
> 
> “Kiss Me” is a pretty straightforward song about them finally being able to be together.
> 
> “Fools in Love” is obviously there because of the classic line where Peter says “Call me a fool if you like, but I think I may have fallen in love with you” and Juno says, “if you’re a fool, that makes two of us.” I think that this song is also a pretty cynical take on love and that that’s pretty accurate to what Juno probably thinks of it as as well. This is also where the playlist start to wind down in tempo.
> 
> “Always Say Goodbye” because Juno obviously didn’t. 
> 
> “Caught Out In The Rain” is _such_ a Peter song right here. He’s left out in the (metaphorical) rain, for a lover who will never return. So many of the things in that song apply to Juno. Juno has hurt people, killed people, likely has horrible nightmares, and now he’s left Peter.
> 
> “You’ll Miss Me When I’m Gone” is from the perspective of both Peter and Juno because they will both miss each other when the other is gone.
> 
> “Gumshoe Blues” feels like such a fitting final song for this playlist. It directly mirrors the first song with the added twist of extra grief, much like the end of the first and last arcs ended the same way in the show.


End file.
